The present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped for protecting the memory content against destruction when the power source is replaced with a battery.
Due to the recent development of a lower price and larger capacity C-MOS RAM, an increased number of digital electronic apparatus have been provided with memory-backup auxiliary batteries for long-term preservation of the memory data as well as with main power supply batteries for feeding the main circuits including CPU's. In the conventional electronic apparatus, however, possible failure in designating the initial address of the CPU on replacing the main power supply battery can cause abnormal operation of the CPU, resulting in memory data destruction.